Et ne s'arrêtent plus
by Mokona-Tsuki
Summary: La suite de "Les ennuis commencent..."  pour lire cette fic, je vous conseille de lire la première.  Qu'est ce que les garçons ont derrère la tête pour avoir proposé une colocation... Humour garantie.
1. Chapter 1

Comme promis, voici la suite de la première fic.

Toujours pareil pour les persos... Snifu.

* * *

><p><strong>... Et ne s'arrêtent plus<strong>

_**Chapitre 1**_

-UNE COLOC' ? Firent les deux jumelles en chœur

-Oui, Tsuki l'a dit elle-même, a quatre ce n'est pas suffisant, alors on a qu'à trouver d'autres personnes !

-Heu Ryu, où on trouve les places suffisantes pour les colocataires ?

-Nous vivons dans un T5, au début on avait une chambre chacun, qui au fil du temps, on était transformé en d'autre pièce parce que nous vivons chacun dans deux chambres. Expliqua Hajime

-Hai ! Mitsu, ta salle de musique pourra servir de chambre !

-C'est la tienne aussi, surtout la tienne...

-Tsuki, la salle transformée en dojo pourra aussi servir de deuxième chambre...

-Mais on avait fait cette salle surtout pour toi... Vous êtes casse pied les garçons...

-Ha moins que vous avez une deuxième solution pour garder cet appart et réussir à le payer. Rétorqua Hajime

-Bon d'accord, mais quand on aura une situation financière stable, on les vire ! Accepta l'ainée des jumelles

-Oui, oui...

-On a le temps alors !

-Nous nous occupons aussi de voir qui deviendront nos colocataires.

-Benh si vous avez du temps à perdre pourquoi pas... Nous on a du travail après tout.

-Ryu, tu es si attentionné, toi aussi t'as beaucoup de boulot, et pourtant tu t'occupes de tout.

-Suspect...

-Quoi Tsuki ? Tu t'entraines au monosyllabique ?

-C'est suspect que les deux prennent autant de responsabilité...

-Benh on va pas s'en plaindre après tout !

-Nous allons commencer à passer des annonces.

Les deux garçons préparèrent tout ce qu'il fallait, et quelques temps plus tard, les réponses commencèrent à arriver. Les garçons passaient une sorte d'entretien dans une salle de l'immeuble au rez-de-chaussée. Ils étaient peu satisfait jusqu'à que...

-Salut, j'suis venue pour votre annonce !

-Ho ? Vous êtes le fameux Shinji ?

-Ha, ne serait-ce pas le petit copain de ce mini démon ?

-Ha c'est lui l'ex que t'as croisé ? Bon t'es pris !

-Hein, déjà ?

-Oui, les filles vont s'amuser...

-Mais, mais... Tsuki va me tuer ?

-Je te défendrais, t'inquiète pas.

-Ha, benh ca va alors... Mais t'es sur face à elle ?

-Pas de souci...

-Bon d'accord, j'arriverais ce soir alors, j'ai que trois p'tit cartons !

Alors que Shinji sortit de la salle, un nouvel arrivant entra.

-Bonjour, je suis venu...

-On le sait ! Tiens, ne serais-tu pas celui que Mitsu-chan a fait tourner en bourrique ?

-Hein heu oui ?

-Alors lui c'est l'ex de Tsuki ?

-Exact Haji ! Bon t'es pris aussi !

-Mais, déjà ?

-Ouep, avec celui qui est sortit y'a cinq secondes, vous allez nous aider à nous venger des deux demoiselles !

-Pourquoi vous tenez à vous venger ?

-Disons que ces temps ci, elles sont assez désagréables...

-Vous avez de la chance, que ce ne soit que de temps en temps.

-Et puis on a vu que ca pouvait être marrant aussi !

-Pour quand seras-tu prêt ?

-Heu, ce soir.

-Youpi ! On fera une fête aussi !

-Mais d'abord, on doit enlever toutes nos annonces, maintenant qu'on n'en a plus besoin.

-Ha oui !

Les garçons sortirent, Ryuichi, tout fière de lui sauta dans les bras de Mitsuki pour lui dire qu'ils avaient trouvé les deux colocataires qu'ils leur faillaient.

-Mitsu ! On va faire une grande fête ! Une fête qui brille ! Pika pika !

-Une fête ce soir ? Mais faut tout préparer alors ?

-Oui ! Pika pika !

-Va falloir faire les courses ? Pas envie moi... Pourquoi faut faire une fête pour des gens qu'on connait pas et qui viennent squatter notre appart ?

-Les fêtes favorise les rencontres et les connaissances et nous met dans une ambiance agréable.

-Haji... Depuis quand aimes-tu les fêtes ?

-Je dis juste leur utilité...

-Voila quand il parle, c'est pour être super sérieux, et nous dire, même pour des trucs amusant, leur utilité réelle...

-Ryu, pour toi, ca sers à quoi une fête ?

-Alors, les fêtes servent pour qu'on brille tous ! Et pour s'amuser !

-Ouais, j'suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi Ryu chéri !

-Toi t'as quelque chose à me demander, je me trompe ?

-Mais pourquoi tu dis ça, Ryu chéri ?

-Peut être parce que les seules fois où tu l'appelles comme ça c'est quand tu veux quelques choses.

-Haji... T'as pas dépassé ton quota de mots pour la journée ?

-Faut croire que non.

-Bref Ryu chéri ? Tu veux bien aller faire les courses pour moi ?

-Oui s'il te plaît Ryu-kun (Yeux de chien battus).

-Non, Mitsu-chan c'est à toi de les faire avec Tsuki- chan, nous ont doit impérativement préparé les chambres.

-Haji t'es pas sympa. Dit Mitsuki

-Snif, veut pas faire les courses. Chouina Tsukimi

-Haji arrête de faire pleurer la petite.

-Mais euh tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, Zumelle.

-Mais je te signale que je viens de prendre ta défense là !

-Ah oui peut être... Bon ben si on à pas le choix, on va les faire ces courses ?

-Oui, à plus tard mon Ryu.

-A tout à l'heure.

-Veux bisou Haji ! Sinon je boude !

-D'accord, allez file maintenant.

Pendant les courses les filles décidèrent de ce séparé pour aller plus vite, mais comme Tsukimi était trop petite pour la plupart des étagères elle fit tomber la plupart des articles de sa liste de courses et se retrouvait la plus part du temps sous ces articles. Quand à Mitsuki elle était en plein combat avec une vieille mégère qui essayait de prendre SA bouteille de soda préférée, mais à force de la secouée la bouteille finit par exploser dans leurs mains. En fin de compte les courses avaient été un vrai marathon pour les jumelles qui rentrèrent épuisées de leur mission. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à l'appartement, elles eurent la mauvaise surprise de rencontrées les nouveaux colocataires.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fiche ici Shinji ?

-Hello, Mit-chan, ça va ?

-Moins bien depuis que tu es là.

-Gilbert qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-En fait Shinji et moi somme les nouveaux colocataires.

-QUOIIII ! LES GARCONS VENEZ ICI IMMEDIATEMENT !

-Il y a un problème ?

-HAJI ! C'est toi qui a accepté que ce crétin qui me traite de petite habite chez nous ?

-Maintenant c'est aussi chez lui, il paye ça pars du loyer et Ryu a accepté que Gilbert devienne le deuxième coloc'.

-Tsuki, j'ai une question pour toi ! Fit Mitsuki

-Oui ?

-Je peux les tuer ?

-Oui, si tu m'en laisse la moitié.

-Ca marche !

-Haji, pour la peine tu dors sur le canapé !

-Ryu aussi dans ce cas.

-Evidemment qu'il dort avec toi, pour m'avoir lâchement trahi.

-Mais mon Amour, je suis désolé, promis je le ferais plus s'il te plaît pas le canapé...

-Soumis.

-La ferme Shinji ! Parle pas comme ça de mon amoureux !

-En plus Hajime ronfle j'en suis sur.

-Pas vrai.

-Il est calme mon Haji, sinon y a longtemps que je l'aurais museler ou bâillonner.

-Je sens comme un compliment derrière cette remarque.

-Ah bon ? S'en était pas un pourtant.

-C'est toujours l'amour vache avec vous les filles, vous ne changez pas décidemment.

-Même pas vrai d'abord parce qu'avec eux on est moins tyrannique !

-Ouais et même que eux on leur a dit pleins de fois qu'on les aimait.

-Là, elles marquent un point Shinji, je n'ai pas souvenir que Tsuki me l'ai déjà dit, et toi ?

-Mitsu non plus, sinon ça m'aurait marqué je pense.

-Vous voyez les garçons vous savez pas la chance que vous avez.

-De ce côté la on n'aurait pas vraiment à se plaindre, ce serais plutôt côté caractère que ça coince.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a notre caractère ?

-Ben vous êtes un peu impulsives, capricieuses et bornées mais sinon ça pourrait aller.

-Je suis si méchante que ça avec toi Ryu chéri ?

-Ben un peu quand même...En fait quand vous êtes séparez ça va... Mais quand vous êtes ensemble c'est l'enfer.

-Et pour toi mon Haji, c'est pareil ?

-...Oui...

-Snif, Snif... Zumelle on est horribles avec nos chéris...

-Et en plus on s'en rend même pas compte.

-Vous allez nous pardonnez un jour ?

-Pour moi tu es déjà pardonnée ma Mitsu d'amour.

-Merci mon Ryu chéri.

-Et toi Haji ?

-A ton avis...

-Benh je sais pas, tu m'en veux encore ?

-Non.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, je te pardonne.

-Alors on peut revenir dans les chambres ?

-Pour moi oui, et pour toi Tsuki ?

-Pareil Zumelle, bon nous on va se préparer vous vous occupez de la fête les garçons.

-...

-...

-...

-Elles sont vraiment très fortes...

-Mais effrayantes !

-Comment tu faisais avant Shinji ? Et toi Gilbert ?

-Benh j'étais amoureux alors j'obéissais.

-...

-Vous êtes des soumis en fait.

-Dit pas des trucs comme ça Haji !

-Benh c'est vrai pourtant.

-Aller il faut faire briller la fête de ce soir ! Pika pika !

-Il est toujours comme ça ?

-...

-Et toi t'es toujours aussi sérieux ?

-Hé Gil, en fait Tsuki ta remplacé par un mec encore plus calme que toi.

-Et Mitsu par quelqu'un de bien plus excité et débile que toi !

-Hé c'est qui que tu traites de débile ! Ryu n'est pas débile, il est juste un peu gamin par moment, alors ne l'insulte pas !

-Mais c'est qu'il mordrai le petit chaton !

-C'est celui qui a la phobie des chats qui parle ! Et d'abord Haji n'est pas un chaton, mais toi t'es qu'un idiot bête et sans cervelle !

Pendant ce temps les filles qui ce préparaient en écoutant tout de même un peu la conversation des garçons, pensaient qu'ils s'entendaient tous bien et qu'ils faisaient connaissances, mais au bout d'un moment un vacarme assourdissant retentis et les filles sortirent de leur chambre pour tomber sur un spectacle des plus étonnant : Leur petits amis était en train de se battre avec leur ex petits amis.

-Non mais ça va pas de vous battre comme ça !

-Qu'est ce que vous fichez ! Bande de crétins, touchez pas à nos chéris !

-C'est Shin qui à commencer !

-Même pas vrai, c'est Gil qui a dit que vous étiez effrayantes !

-Effrayantes ? Charmant même si je me doute que ce n'est pas un compliment, t'en penses quoi Zumelle ?

-Je pense que j'ai bien envie de massacrée les nouveaux colocs.

-Euh...

-Non s'il vous plaît les filles on a besoin de cet appart.

-Je rêve ou il vient de nous supplier ?

-Non il nous a bien supplié t'as pas rêvée.

-C'est aux garçons de voir si vous devez rester ici.

-Hein ?

-Alors Ryu ? Tu décide quoi ?

-Euh... ils peuvent rester.

-Et toi Haji ?

-Pareil.

-Vous êtes maso ou quoi ?

-Non on est juste amoureux de vous.

-C'est trop mignon.

-La ferme Shinji !

-Il à raison c'est trop romantique.

-Tu vas pas t'y mettre Gilbert !

* * *

><p>Voila, chapitre 1 terminé! Plus que deux... (bah oui, tout à une fin... Désolé)<p>

Et merci pour ceux qui suivent et qui laisseraient des reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Et voila le chap 2...

Les persos ne nous appartiennent toujours pas... (Je vous le dirais sinon...)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

Cela faisait déjà trois jours que Shinji et Gilbert avait emménagés avec les deux couples et les jumelles commençaient vraiment à être sur les nerfs.

-SHINJIIII ! REND MOI MON SECHE-CHEVEUX ! J'EN AI BESOIN POUR FAIRE UN BRUSHING A TSUKI !

-Mais elle en a pas besoin ils sont déjà plat.

-Non ! Parce qu'elle sort avec Haji ce soir, elle doit être parfaite !

-Cette colocation va être un enfer je crois Ryu, si les jumelles passe leur temps à se battre avec les idiots.

-GILBERT ! POURQUOI TU AS ENFERME MON PETIT NEKO D'AMOUR DANS LE PLACARD ?

-Mais ta sale bête a pris mon chapeau pour sa litière !

-Je sais, je l'ai très bien dressé mon petit amour, il fait tout ce que je lui dis !

-C'est toi qui a demandé a cette horrible bestiole de faire ça ?

-Hé, ne parle pas du chat de ma chérie comme ça, l'idiot !

-Tu aimes cette horrible chose ? T'as vraiment un souci.

-Ryu chéri tu peut me faire mon brushing ?

-Oui, comme ça tu vas briller ! Pika pika !

-Pika pika 3.^^

-Tu coiffes t'as petite amie ?

-Oui et alors ? Si elle me le demande pourquoi je dirais non ?

-Ben c'est pas très masculin.

-Ben Haji aussi le fait à Tsuki-chan.

-C'est vrai ?

-Euh oui.

-Vous êtes trop des soumis.

-Si vous l'aviez fait plus souvent vous deux, on vous aurait peut être pas quitté.

-C'est vrai ?

-En fait non, on vous aurait de toute façon quitté !

-Vous êtes vraiment cruelle pour nous avoir donné de faux espoirs...

-Non, on est indulgente de ne pas vous avoir fait regretter le passé à cause de vos erreurs !

-Et après tout, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils savent s'occuper de leur chérie, qu'ils sont forcément des soumis !

-Ils sont tout simplement doux et intelligent !

Les jumelles continuaient à trouver une armée de qualité pour leurs chéris. Les concernés étaient aux anges, tandis que les deux autres commençaient vraiment à se sentir petits...

-Whaaa, vous avez regardé un dico de qualité ou quoi ?

-Même pas ! Ca se voit de suite qu'ils sont parfaits...

-On est quand même triste pour vous que vous ne soyez que des fourmis à côté de ces dieux vivants !

-Si c'était vraiment des dieux, ils n'auraient pas été dispo pour vous, les filles. Et aurais trouvés des déesses, que vous n'êtes pas du tout.

-Répète un peu pour voir !

-Mitsu-chan, arrête de bouger, je vais rater ton brushing, et ça serais vraiment du gâchis si je le rate à cause de ce type.

-Désolé Ryu ! Mais ils m'énervent vraiment ces deux là !

-Haji, quel idée vous avez eu de les prendre en tant que coloc ! Franchement, je vais finir par faire un meurtre !

-Tsuki-chan, calme-toi. De toute manière, de toute la soirée tu ne les verras pas.

-Ouais, bon Mitsu, je te laisse avec cette bande de zouaves ! Moi j'ai rendez- vous amoureux avec mon Haji !

-Abandonnatrice ! Ne me laisse pas avec eux ! Je ne survivrais pas !

-T'as Ryu non ?

-Ha bah oui, pas bête !

-Ryu chéri ?

-Oui Mitsu-chan ?

-Tu veux pas faire un concert improvisé ? Ca nous fera prendre l'air !

-Si tu veux, mais je finis d'abord ton brushing, je me prépare et on sort nous aussi !

-Hein ? Vous nous laisserez seul dans l'appart ?

-Benh après tout, c'est le votre aussi. Mais au cas où je vais fermer la chambre de Tsuki et Haji, ainsi que la notre. Pas confiance.

-Y'a des choses à cacher ? Nargua Shinji.

-Non, mais on sait jamais ce que vous êtes capable de faire !

-Je vois que la confiance règne...

-On vous connait assez bien, surtout que vous avez l'air d'être jaloux...

-Jaloux de quoi ?

-T'as vu Ryu qu'ils le sont, ils ne l'avouent même pas !

-Oui, ils brillent pas c'est deux là !

Puis le dernier couple sortit à leur tour. Les deux garçons qui se retrouvaient seul dans l'appartement et qui n'avaient plus aucune chance de faire leur connerie de départ : fouillé dans les chambres, ne savaient pas quoi faire. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils eurent une idée en même temps.

-On a qu'à les espionner à leur rendez-vous !

Et après ça, ils partirent à leur tour, chacun au rendez-vous de leur ex. Mitsuki et Ryuichi étaient dehors dans un parc naturel. Ce dernier était en train de chanter ses chansons à la jeune fille qui s'amusait bien. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas prévu qu'un idiot serait en train de les observer et qui réfléchissait à plan pour détruire ce moment. Tandis qu'ailleurs, l'autre couple se baladait dans les grandes rues de la ville, complètement illuminées par les différentes boutiques. Ils s'étaient arrêtés devant un restaurant de sushi et y étaient rentrés. Mais eux aussi ignorer qu'un autre spécimen allait essayer de foutre en l'air une soirée qui était prévue agréable.

-Ryu, tu chante vraiment bien... Même mieux qu'un dieu !

-T'as vu ! Pour toi, je suis capable de surpasser n'importe qui !

-Je t'adore vraiment Ryu chéri !

-Rhaa... Ils sont chiants avec leurs mots mielleux... C'est quand qu'ils vont faire des trucs intéressant ?

-Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi maintenant Mitsu-chan ?

-Mmmh, je sais pas... Ha si je sais ! On va au ciné !

-D'accord ^^

Toujours caché, Shinji était confronté à un problème énigmatique.

-Ha non... Je vais faire quoi, moi, au ciné, pour les emmerder ? Rhaaa ! C'est pas possible ca !

Shinji remarqua qu'au dernier moment que ses proies étaient en train de partir.

-Non, mais ne me laissez pas là ! Fit Shinji tout en évitant de se faire entendre par le couple.

-Ryu, tu n'aurais pas entendu quelqu'un ?

-Hein ? Non... Moi avoir entendu personne...

-Je dois halluciner...

Le couple arriva enfin au cinéma, ils réfléchirent pendant une bonne demie heure à quel film ils allèrent voir. Ayant pris une séance qu'allait commencer dans une heure et demie, ils profitèrent d'aller manger dans une crêperie. Au dessert, Ryuichi était allé tellement vite, qu'il s'était mit partout du Nutella. Mitsuki, amusée, le lui nettoya. Enfin, ils allèrent voir leur séance de cinéma en amoureux. Benh c'est ce qu'ils pensaient en tout cas. La salle n'était pas pleine, juste une dizaine de personne. Ils étaient allez voir un film qu'était populaire, mais qu'était sortit il y a déjà 3 semaines. Et l'horaire n'était pas pour les enfants, car en effet, ils étaient allés voir un film d'animation généralement pour les enfants.

Alors qu'ils s'amusaient bien, l'homme qu'allait gâcher leur soirée était assis, trois rangée plus haut, en train de se morfondre d'avoir eu une si mauvaise idée, il en voulut à son ami Gilbert en le rendant fautif. Puis soudainement il eu l'idée du siècle pour emmerder la vie des deux futures victimes : il prit une paille aspira du coca et le leur balança dès qu'ils commençaient à se faire des papouilles ou autres. Mais cette technique se termina vite, car son coca était définitivement vide.

Du côté des amoureux, ces deux là étaient vexé que quelqu'un qu'était à côté d'eux les interrompait à chaque fois pour cause qu'ils étaient trop bruyant. Juste au dessus, un autre couple était énervé d'être toujours touché par du coca et ils se juraient de tuer l'abruti qui s'amusait à faire ça.

Shinji, qu'ignorais qu'il s'en prenait aux mauvaises personnes, réfléchit à ce qu'il pouvait faire de nouveau. Puis il décida d'enlever le mec, et de se substituer à lui, dans le noir, ils ne verraient que du feu. Il se leva, prit son manteau. Par chance, le mec se trouvait du côté extérieur, donc plus facile à kidnapper. Il l'enveloppa dans son manteau et le mit sous le siège du rang au-dessus tout en le ligotant avec sa ceinture, et tout ça en cinq secondes, sans que personne n'ai remarqué quelque chose. La fille qui n'y avait vu que du feu, allait l'embrasser, mais pour l'instant il n'y avait que du vide, Shinji le remarquant, se plaça vite et l'embrassa. Puis d'un coup les lumières s'allumèrent... Le film était terminé. La fille remarqua que la personne qu'elle embrassait n'était pas son chéri, et Shinji, lui remarqua que ce n'était pas Mitsu, mais un thon qui ne ressemblait à rien et qui devait être âgé d'une soixantaine d'année. Un cri retentit... non deux cris retentirent, l'un féminin, l'autre masculin. Tout le monde se tournèrent vers la source de ces bruits assez gênant pour les oreilles.

-Je... je n'avais pas prévu d'embrasser un thon comma ça moi ! C'était l'autre crétin que je devais faire disparaître, et embrasser MA Mitsu !

-MA Mitsu ? Reprit pour elle-même la concernée.

-L'autre crétin ? Fit de même Ryuichi.

-Comment avez-vous osé me faire ça ! Moi qui n'ai jamais trompé mon chéri ! Je... j'ai embrassé un autre homme !

-Mais je voulais pas, moi ! Qui voudrais vous embrasser ! Seul un fou peut le faire !

-Bah oui la preuve, t'en ai un puisque tu l'as fait...

-Comment osez-vous m'insulter ainsi que mon chéri !

-Quoi vieille bique, vous devez avoir la centaine d'année non ? Et puis...

Shinji n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il se sentit transporter dans les airs et plaqué au sol... Pas de chance, la dame était une 7ème dan de judo, et niveau forme, elle ne faisait pas son âge. Personne n'osait l'arrêter tellement que les autres en avait peur. Seul deux personnes étaient satisfaites qu'un blond sans cervelle qui avait pour but de faire dégager un gentil garçon joyeux et d'embrasser une blonde intelligente et pure (je sais c'est contradictoire, mais sa existe...). D'ailleurs c'est deux là, un peu lassé du spectacle partirent et rentrèrent chez eux, tout en prenant le soin de dégager certaines affaires et de refaire une pièce qui leur appartenait : leur salle de musique.

Hajime et Tsukimi étaient en train de manger de bon sushi. Le restaurant était doté d'une sorte de tapis roulant qui faisait le tour des tables pour revenir en cuisine. Les gens se servaient et prenaient les sushis qui les intéressaient.

Mais dans un coin au tout début du départ du tapis, à une table, se trouvait quelqu'un qui dégageait une aura négative. Il observait les sushis prit par ses deux proies, puis il sortit de son sac deux produits : un laxatif, et un produit pour provoquer une extinction de voix. Les sushis passaient devant lui, et ceux que prenaient généralement les amoureux furent aspergés chacun d'un de ces deux produits. Mais par le plus grand des hasards, Tsukimi avait décidé de changer de sushi et en prit un autre... Malheureusement, Hajime voulait essayer ceux de Tsukimi. Gilbert, lui, avait complètement oublié de vérifier s'ils avaient pris les bons sushis et pris celui dans lequel a été versé du laxatif, il l'avait mangé très vite, il avait faim et n'avait encore rien mangé. Tandis que du côté du couple, Hajime qui voulait (pour une fois) dire quelque chose ne put le faire.

-Benh qu'est ce que t'as Haji ? Ca serais un comble que t'ai plus de voix...

-...

Hajime essayait de parler, mais n'arrivait pas, et commençait même à s'étouffer tout seul. Tandis qu'un autre, plus loin, du partir sans payer l'addition pour aller illico aux toilettes de l'appart', mais pas de chance pour lui, l'appartement était fermé et il avait laissé son sac en plan au resto. Il dut donc chercher des toilettes le plus vite possible. De retour au resto, Hajime n'arrêtait pas de tousser, et avais la gorge en feu pour avoir forcé en essayant de parler. Pendant ce temps Tsukimi essayait par tous les moyens de faire retrouver sa voix à ce pauvre Hajime.

-Bon l'eau ne fonctionne pas il semblerait, on va essayer de te prendre par les pieds la tête en bas.

- ! (Secoue la tête de gauche à droite)

-Pas de non, je veux que tu retrouve absolument ta belle voix.

-...

-Hé ne par pas en courant, viens ici ! Ou est ce que tu va comme ça ?

Pendant qu'elle courait après Hajime en sortant du restaurant après avoir payé, et sans s'en rendre comptent, ils croisèrent Gilbert qui revenait chercher son sac et qui se précipita aux toilettes. Seulement le restaurant ne voulait pas laisser partir Gilbert tant qu'il n'aurait pas payé la note mais comme il n'avait pas d'argent sur lui, le restaurant fit venir la police et il fut emmener au commissariat le plus proche. Donc il appela à l'appartement et tomba sur Ryuichi :

- Allô ? Appartement des jumelles Kazama j'écoute ?

-Sakuma-san ? Pardon de vous dérangez est ce que les jumelles sont là ?

-Gilbert ? Euh oui il y a Mitsu-chan mais pourquoi veux-tu lui parler ?

-C'est personnel est ce que vous pourriez me la passer s'il vous plaît ?

-Euh oui...Elle arrive, au revoir Gilbert.

-Au revoir

-Oui Gil, tu veux quelque chose ?

-Benh, heu, j'ai un service à te demander...

-Ha...

-Est-ce que tu pourrais venir payer ma caution au commissariat...

-Quoi ! Mais t'as fait quoi encore ! C'est pas possible entre toi et Shinji !

-S'il te plaît...

Mitsuki réfléchissait, puis elle eut une idée de génie.

-D'accord, je vais te la payer ta caution !

Puis elle raccrocha, Ryuichi lui demanda ce qu'il voulait, et en guise de réponse, Mitsuki lui demanda s'il pouvait chercher les sous de Shinji dans les affaires qu'ils avaient jetées dehors. Après une bonne demi-heure de recherche, Ryuichi avait enfin mit la main dessus. Puis ils partirent de l'appartement et Mitsuki profita de lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait.

L'autre couple était toujours en train de courir, ou plutôt Hajime fuyait la torture qu'allait lui provoquer sa douce Tsukimi...

-Hé ho ! Haji, arrête de courir comme ça ! Je veux que tu retrouves ta voix, c'est tout !

Le concerné continuait toujours sa course, lorsque soudain, il se prit une personne.

-Tiens, Saito-kun, que fais-tu là ?

- ?, Hajime leva la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait et reconnu son patron, Toshizo Hijikata. Mais aussi, l'oncle de la petite Tsukimi.

-Alors Saito-kun, tu ne me réponds pas ?

-...

-Ha, tonton..., Tsukimi tira une tête dépitée en voyant son « cher » oncle, qu'est-ce tu fais là ?

-Tsuki, c'est une heure pour sortir dehors ? Je sais que t'es bien accompagnée, mais c'est pas une raison pour sortir à des heures pareilles...

-Non mais ho ! Pour qui tu me prends, j'suis plus une gamine, et d'abord, j'suis majeure !

-Ca ce voit pas...

-Méchant, entre Haji qui a perdu sa voix, et toi... D'ailleurs, pourquoi c'est pas toi qui as perdu la voix !

-Comment Saito-kun a pu perdre sa voix... Il ne fait pas comme certaine, il est silencieux et calme...

-Oui, mais c'est vrai que ces derniers temps, il dépassé souvent son quota de parole...

-C'est encore toi la responsable, en clair...

-Mais non !

-...

-Tu veux dire quelque chose Haji ?

-...

-Voila, à cause de toi, Tsuki, faut deviner ce qu'il veut nous dire...

Hajime commençait à mimer avec ses mains pour que les deux autres puissent comprendre où il voulait en venir... Mais ça ne se passait pas si bien que prévu...

-Alors là, il mime un karatéka !

-Mais non, espèce de cruche, il mime quelqu'un qui coupe des sushis !

-..., Saito, qui ne pouvait rien, dire posa sa main contre le front, exaspéré par ses deux compagnons...

-Alors là... Il mime un serpent qui danse !

-Mais non, c'est une poule qui picore !

-Cette fois, c'est le poisson qui nage à la verticale !

-Non, c'est quelqu'un qui se noie !

-Benh là... il se prosterne devant nous..., firent en même temps Tsukimi et Toshizo.

-Je sais que tu me dois le respect, Saito, mais quand même, y'a des limites...

-Je sais que je suis une déesse, mais Haji, toi t'es un dieu...

Puis voyant qu'Haji ne s'arrêtait pas, ils se retournèrent pour voir si ce n'était pour une autre personne. Ce qui était le cas, mais ils s'en aperçurent lorsqu'ils sentirent le sol leur quitté...

-Ha, mais je vole !

-Non, mais t'es bête ou quoi ? C'est quelqu'un qui nous porte !

-Même toi ? Moi je suis... pe... pe... pe...

-Benh t'as bugué ?

-Pe... pe... pe... petite...

-Ha, c'est dur de dire la vérité ?

-Je vais t'étriper, t'étrangler, te... Et puis comment on peut te prendre comme moi, toi ? T'es trop grand pour ça...

-Benh si c'est un colosse qui nous prend, ce n'est pas un problème...

-Comment ça un..., Tsukimi se retourna pour voir à qui elle avait à faire et le constata de ses propres yeux pour enfin terminer sa phrase. Un colosse...

-Je vais vous emmener au poste.

Puis quand les deux concernés surent la raison pour laquelle ce colosse était venu arrêter leur « jeu du mime », ils blêmirent du coup et s'écrièrent :

-AU POSTE !

* * *

><p>Bon voila, ce chapitre aussi se termine (vous avez remarqué que ca devient n'importe quoi?)<p>

Bon plus qu'un chapitre... (et pour le coup, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi)


	3. Chapter 3

Et voila le chapitre 3.

Les persos ne nous appartiennent pas...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

Mitsuki et Ryuichi se dirigeait au commissariat de police pour payer la caution de son colocataire (bientôt ex colocataire), avec l'argent de l'ancien colocataire. En rentrant dans la salle, ils aperçurent aussi Hajime, Tsukimi et étrangement, Toshizo.

-Benh qu'est-ce vous faîtes là vous trois, et surtout toi tonton ?

-A cause de ta chère sœur, nous avons bloqué la circulation pendant un bon bout de temps !

-Comment ça à cause de moi ? C'est qui qu'on a croisé malheureusement sur notre route !

-Et c'est qui m'a bousculé !

Puis les deux se retournèrent vers Hajime.

-Benh c'est lui.

-Non, je peux pas mettre la faute sur Saito !

-Mais ! C'est du favoritisme !

-Et pourquoi il courrait !

-Benh je sais pas moi ! Je voulais lui faire retrouver sa voix, et j'avais juste pensé de lui mettre la tête en bas et les pieds en haut... J'ai pas compris pourquoi il ne voulait pas, j'voulais juste l'aider !

-Saito, tu peux nous dire pourquoi tu t'es enfuit ?

-...

-T'es bête ou quoi ? Il n'a plus de voix.

-Et comment on fait pour découvrir la vérité !

-Benh d'abord je voudrais savoir pourquoi il n'a plus de voix, moi !

Le coupable de cette affaire détourna les yeux, pas parce qu'il était le coupable, mais parce qu'il avait une soudaine envie d'aller aux toilettes. Mais les autres occupants (envahisseurs) remarquèrent son comportement.

-C'est toi qui lui a enlevé sa précieuse et sublime voix !

-Comment t'as pu faire ça à mon précieux subordonné

-Ryu chéri... Je comprends pas tout là...

-Moi non plus...

-Alors, qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense, horrible criminel ! Firent en même temps l'oncle et la nièce.

-Je peux aller aux toilettes ?

Un silence s'installa dans le commissariat, les flics n'écoutaient plus du tout cette bande de dégénérer, Mitsuki et Ryuichi étaient complètement perdus mais avaient tout de même compris, qu'il s'agissait d'une affaire importante (surtout pour Tsukimi et Toshizo), et que le responsable devait être Gil. Tsukimi et Toshizo, après cette demande, étaient complètement restés bête sur le coup.

-On veut te tuer, et pour ta défense tu nous demandes si tu peux aller aux toilettes ?

-Finalement, c'est plus une demande...

Gilbert s'échappa des bras de ses deux agresseurs et courut aux toilettes.

-Hé, lâche, reviens !

-Tsuki... Tu peux nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe..., Mitsu regarda sa jumelle, et finit par changer d'avis. Non, finalement je vais demander à Haji...

-...

-Benh il a dépassé son quota de parole ?

-Non, ce crétin fuyard lui a enlevé la parole !

-Tsuki, ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, on n'accuse pas les gens comme ça !

-Mais !

-Benh moi je pense que c'est lui, après tout, Shinji à tenter, j'ai bien dit tenter, de nous détruire notre rendez-vous avec mon Ryu.

-Ha bah alors tu vois que j'avais raison !

-Après je ne comprends pas pourquoi il aurait donné un médicament qui enlève la voix, surtout à Haji... Je l'aurais donné à ma sœur, si j'étais lui...

-C'était peut être ce qu'il voulait... Ca m'étonnerais qu'un laxatif était destiné pour lui-même...

-Benh Ryu, comment tu sais qu'il a pris un laxatif ?

-C'est dans son sac...

-Il est con ou quoi ce Gil ?

-JE SAIS ! Il a du nous espionner et a voulu mettre ces trucs dans les sushis qu'on prenait d'habitude ! Mais j'avais décrété en vouloir un autre, Haji, lui voulait goutter au mien, et je crois que lui n'a même pas penser à regarder...

-Ha bah c'est plausible ca...

-En fait, Haji, dans son malheur, a eu de la chance... Sinon, pendant je ne sais pas combien de jour, il aurait eu la diarrhée...

-..., Haji, pour montrer qu'il était quand même d'accord, hocha de la tête...

-Mais dans combien de temps il retrouve sa voix ?

-Benh c'est marqué dans le mode d'emploi, d'ici jour... Ca à une durée 24 heures.

-QUOI !

- !

-Finalement, j'aurais préféré que Tsuki prenne le truc qui enlève la voix... Ca nous aurait fait des vacances...

-Tonton, je peux te tuer ?

-Non.

-Dommage.

-Bon, je vais devoir payer votre caution à vous...

-Trois... Ils ont compté mon pauvre Haji...

-Ca va être cher... Mais bon, c'est pas moi qui paye...

-Benh c'est qui ?

-Shinji ! Autant prendre son argent, non ?

-Attend, je vais demander un truc aux messieurs... Tsukimi se dirigea vers les deux policiers qui les avaient observés, puis elle leur demanda, dîtes, le monsieur qu'est partit aux toilettes à tenter de nous droguer, et mon amoureux, benh il a plus de voix à cause de lui ! Et il avait prévu un concert avec le petit copain de ma jumelle.

-Et donc ?

Tsukimi se mit en mode enfant battu, avec des yeux de chien, une voix triste et enfantine, et une petite larme à l'œil.

-Des centaines de milliers de spectateurs les attendaient... Ca veut dire qu'il n'est pas la seule victime, mais aussi d'autres personnes innocentes... Et ses concerts sont notre seul gagne pain, si plus personne n'achète leurs chansons, nous allons finir par en mourir... C'est donc un meurtre, et très bien camouflé, et puis..., Tsukimi continuait de mentir et de faire tout un scénario, jusqu'à qu'elle fut interrompue par l'un des deux policiers.

-Bon d'accord... Nous les gardons et verrons ce qu'on leur ferra.

-Merci monsieur !

Tsukimi retourna voir les autres qui avaient tout vu et tout compris...

-Jumelle... T'es quelqu'un d'abominable... Jouer avec les sentiments des autres...

-Benh quoi ? Faut toujours s'arranger dans la vie !

-On a bien vu... Franchement, faisons-nous partit de la même famille ?

-Je sais pas.

Tandis qu'ils continuaient leur conversation, Gilbert, qui venait à peine de sortir des toilettes se vit menotter, et ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, en plus de cela, Mitsuki avait eu la bonne idée de ne pas payer sa caution, le laissant là.

Ailleurs, un blond était perdu dans un quartier, il n'avait plus la force de marcher, et en plus n'avait pas un sous. Déjà qu'il était rentré comme un voleur dans le ciné juste parce qu'il n'avait pas penser de prendre ses sous, mais aussi qu'il s'est fait massacré par une vieille peau, et pour finir, fallait qu'il paye les dégâts qu'il avait provoqué, et sa séance de cinéma... C'est-à-dire 5 longues heures de ménages.

-La vie est vraiment difficile...

Mitsuki, Ryuichi, Tsukimi et Hajime retrouvèrent enfin leur précieux appartement, comme il était avant l'arrivé des colocataires, les deux jumelles dirent alors en chœur :

-Franchement, les garçons ont toujours de ces idées... Mais au final, on c'est bien amusé !

-Haji, finalement, on est maso... C'est nous qui voulons nous venger, mais c'est nous qui subissons les frais...

-..., Hajime marqua sur un panneau : « elles sont plus malines qu'on ne le pense, surtout dans ce domaine... »

-Haaa (soupir), en fait, c'est surtout toi qui a payé les frais en fait, je me suis fait juste traité d'idiot... moi je peux encore chanter et parler...

Puis Mitsuki, prise d'une soudaine envie, la déclara bien fort :

-Ryu, je veux faire des enfants !

Un nouveau silence s'installa dans la pièce

-Mitsu, t'es sur que ca va ? Tu... tu veux faire des enfants... avec moi ? Mais on n'est pas un peu... trop jeune ?

-Mais ! Ces journées m'ont donné envie d'en faire !

- « Finalement toi aussi t'en as payé les frais »...

-Haji, même quand tu parles pas t'es toujours aussi véridique...

Le concerné hocha la tête, puis tout d'un coup dans son cerveau, il fit le rapprochement entre Tsukimi et Mitsuki, après tout, elles sont bien jumelles, et ont à peu près le même caractère dément et monstrueux (en réalité). Il se tourna donc vers sa chérie, espérant que pour une fois, elle n'est pas la même idée que sa sœur.

-T'inquiète pas... Je veux pas de mômes moi, j'suis pas maso ou suicidaire...

-Benh quoi ? c'est mignon les enfants ?

-Tu parles, ca braille toute une journée... Non, toute une soirée, et ca bouge toute une journée... Et puis vu les gênes qu'on a, t'auras du bol si tu ne fais que des jumeaux...

-Ho, super ! Deux coups en un !

-Non, autant le faire deux fois et avoir deux malheureusement deux mômes qu'une fois et avoir deux mômes...

-Imoto-chan... A quoi tu penses ?

-Benh c'est toi qu'à commencer, et puis je pense à rien moi !

Hajime avait repris sa quinte de toux, tellement que cette conversation était un peu trop... ouverte à son goût.

-Benh quoi Haji ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-J'ai lu aussi sur le mode d'emploi qu'on pouvait réussir à faire retrouver la voix avec certaines méthodes, ca dépend de la victime...

-Bah, il suffisait de parler de ça en fait ?

-J'ai pas compris son regard ? Il voulait faire des enfants et me regardait avec pitié ?

-Heu...

-Si t'y tiens vraiment Haji, je peux faire un effort...

La quinte de toux du concerner s'accentua après cette dernière remarque... Puis un bon quart d'heure plus tard, Haji en avait enfin finit avec sa toux et avait miraculeusement retrouvé sa voix.

-Non merci... ca va aller...

-Ha bon ? Moi je comprends plus rien... Finalement, je pense qui si on reste au lit, benh y'a pas de malheur...

-Ouais, mais y'a pas de bonheur non plus, jumelle...

-Bah si, on peut ben s'amuser au lit aussi.

Un troisième silence s'installa... Ryuichi et Mitsuki regardèrent avec des yeux bien rond la petite blonde, tandis qu'Hajime regarda ailleurs (plutôt vers le sol) gêné par la remarque de sa dulcinée.

-Heu Tsuki-chan... T'as pas de fièvre ?

-Benh quoi c'est vrai, non ?

-Je savais pas que mon beau-frère était doué au lit... Tu nous l'as bien caché Haji !

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Benh c'est toi qui l'as dit ! On s'amuse bien au lit.

Tsukimi réfléchit à la remarque qu'elle avait faite... Puis regarda toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient autour d'elle, et s'arrêta sur Hajime qui semblait s'écraser au sol, contre un mur, tellement qu'il ne savait plus où se mettre.

-Mais... Mais... C'ETAIT PAS DE CA QUE JE PARLAIS !

-Benh de quoi ?

-Pour une fois que je pensais comme une petite enfant, vous prenez tous de travers, même toi Haji ! T'étais pas obliger de penser à ce genre de chose !

-Mais à quoi tu penser alors ?

-Juste au dodo, à de bon rêve, au calme, à la douceur... Mais pas à ca, même si ça peut en faire partie...

-...

FIN

* * *

><p>Bon, voila c'est terminé pour cette fic, j'espère que vous avez apprécié et que vous aurez passé de bons moments. Pour mon cas, oui.<p>

On se retrouvera pour d'autres fics, ne vous inquiètez pas ;p

Et je remercie tout ceux qui ont lu cette fic

et encore plus ceux qui l'ont montré ;p (je fais du favoritisme je sais... Pourtant je déteste ça)


End file.
